


The Archeress

by DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #deal with it, Arranged Marriage, Auburn is just looking out for his sister, Character Death, Drama is guaranteed, Evie is too rebellious for her own good, Father is kinda a bitch, Hehehe, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, I am sadly not a squid, I will update when I feel like it, Life sucks sometimes, Maybe some characters will make out, Minor cursing, Multi, OC Chracters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Romance I guess, Sibling Death, Spoiler! all the characters die, Trees, Ugh rule followers, alternating povs, badass woman, but I'm cool with that, but every bitch is a bitch for a reason, f/f relationship, just kidding, lots of death, maybe not, not set in modern times, or am I?, who knows where life will bring us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm/pseuds/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm
Summary: When Evita is forced into an arranged marriage with Frank Stien she, like the rebellious teenager she is, decides 'screw it, I'm running away into the wilderness with my trusty bow and arrow.' In her haste of an escape, multiple things go...wrong for lack of a better term. With her siblings dragged along for the ride and her a wanted fugitive in the kingdom of Fern, what else is she to do but go to the most wanted criminals in all the kingdoms for help. And since Evie can't seem to mind her own business and has to be a hero, she decides it's time for their tyrant of a king to die, and what better person to be an assassin.





	The Archeress

Arrow after arrow flies through the currents of freezing winter winds and embed themselves into the wooden posts of varying sizes scattered around the long side of the field. 

Evie takes a deep steadying breath before she pulls back the bowstring and lets loose another volley of flying projectiles in an attempt to dispel her rage with the satisfying thwunk when she met her mark.

Stupid parents

She shoots another arrow.

And their 

The final arrow flies across the icy horizon and hits the wood with an air of finality. 

Stupid arranged marriages. 

She throws her beloved bow to the ground with an echoing clang before storming off into the direction of the wooded area to help clear her mind away from any possible social interactions. She didn’t want to blow up into another fiery rant that quickly escalated into a screaming match, but it looked like she was headed down that path if she stayed out in public any longer.

“Why can’t they see?” Evie huffs under her breath as she kicks a stone into the raging river. Why can’t they see she didn’t want to be a part of this arranged marriage nor get married to a man who only wanted to claim possession of her. 

Evie fantasizes of a life where she can reign free and be on her own without being told what to do by the king’s men who think they are above everyone else.  
Yet, that's not possible saying here she is about to marry Frank Stein, who she likes to call Frankenstein and other unflattering names, In just two short days.

As she strolled(more like stormed) through the woods, silent rage seeping off her, she strayed far from her usual path, contemplating what she should do.

Laughter suddenly bubbles up her throat and she can't hold it in any longer, it would’ve sounded hysterical to another’s ear, but it made her feel partially full again. Evie starts to sprint as her joyous laughs echo around her. Cool air whips across her face in cold spurts and stray leaves catch in what used to be brushed hair.

She abruptly stops and clutches her arm with her good hand, doubling over in pain as she blinked spots from her eyes. She looked at what she had hit, a stray branch. She lets out a string of curses that would've made her father wash her mouth with soup.  
Her arm lets out throbs of pain every time she moves. Evie could still feel the aching of where the blazing hot coils had burned into her flesh earlier that day. The area around the mark still stung and was tender to the touch. The raw and swollen skin only served as a constant reminder of what was in the days to come. The symbol she bore on her forearm made her furious every time her eyes grazed upon it and showed that she was the soon-to-be-wife of a member of the family that proudly wore the same crest. 

Evie sighed, all previous humor gone, should she run away? She considered it for a moment and found she couldn't find it in herself to abandon her siblings like that. The crushing guilt of what would happen to them if she left had been placed onto her shoulders years ago.

Ever since her mother had passed 3 years ago, she the 15-year-old, was forced to take care of her two younger sisters along with her few dozen usual chores and tasks.  
Her older brother tells her at least she doesn’t have to go to the schoolhouse, but secretly she would give anything she possessed to learn about geography, English, and anything else she possibly could.

Evie nimbly climbs up her favorite tree and swings herself up to the highest branches with ease. Finally, she settles, perched on the topmost branch. She lets out a breath of relief knowing no one would ever think to find her here...not that they'd look.

'Don’t think about it,' Evie chides herself as her thoughts drift in the opposite direction of clarity, 'it’ll only make you think of mum.'

Evie’s legs hang loosely ten feet about the rocky gravel. She sways back and forth with the wind while and thumps her hand against the trunk to match the tune of the bird calls. Letting a bit of "childish irresponsibility" seep into her actions as her Father would say.

Evie vaguely addresses the fact that when she arrives home her father is going to explode into a fit of full-blown rage that can be heard from all the way across the green.

Ugh. What was she going to do?

Evie stops swinging her legs and strains her ears for the calls of the birds and insects, she had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t realized that they had stopped without warning. A gradual effect seemed to go across the woods. Like a wave of screaming, but in reverse. Deathly silence surrounded her as if the setting sun had swallowed the sound whole, but she knew that wasn’t the case.

It was as if the forest had died. 

The only sound was the leaves rustling in the wind, the occasional scamper as creatures tried to escape the wrath of the hunters.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she cursed all the hunters who took the innocent lives of the woodland creatures for sport. As a hunter(secretly) herself, she knew it was for survival.

Those beautiful creatures didn’t deserve to be killed for mere pleasure, to be left at the mercy of the cruel men who roam their lands. Her thoughts sharpened like knives and she sent hateful thoughts to every single one of those merciless hunters, including her father.

Evie fiercely wiped her eyes to get rid of the remainder of the angry tears that sparkled in her eyes. 

To get rid of any evidence. 

Any show of weakness could not and would not be tolerated. 

That feeling that used to blossom through Evie’s chest every time she would escape into the treetops has long since been gone. It felt as if hope was a magical thing, beautiful in thought, but unattainable

The weight of the entire week suddenly crashed down onto her and she felt exhausted. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the stiff bark of the tree, fading into the welcome oblivion sleep brings, though she knew it would be anything but restful.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this like over a year ago in the middle of the night and yeah
> 
> What do y'all think? 
> 
> All comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
